In general, rotary tools and oscillating tools are light-weight, handheld power tools capable of being equipped with a variety of tool accessories and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. These types of tools, referred to hereinafter as power tools, typically include a generally cylindrically-shaped main body that serves as an enclosure for an electric motor as well as a hand grip for the tool. The electric motor is operably coupled to a drive member, referred to herein as a tool holder, that extends from a portion of the main body of the power tool. The electric motor is configured to rotate and/or oscillate the tool holder at relatively high frequencies. The tool holder in turn is configured to secure different accessory tools so that as the tool holder is driven to move by the electric motor, an accessory tool secured to the holder is driven to perform work on a workpiece.
To enable a secure connection between a tool holder for a power tool and accessory tools for use with the power tool, tool holders and associated accessory tools are provided with oscillating interfaces that mate to secure an accessory tool to a tool holder. The oscillating interfaces of previously known tools typically comprised a flange 62 with a central bore that is typically threaded. The mounting portion of the accessory tool was held against the flange 62 and a clamping screw was threaded into the bore in order to clamp the mounting portion of the blade against the flange 62.
While the oscillating interfaces of previously known tools are effective in securing an accessory tool to the tool holder of the oscillating tool, one issue that is still faced by the oscillating interfaces of tools is the slippage of the flange 62 of the oscillating interface under heavy loads. What is needed is a configuration for an oscillating interface for an oscillating tool that can secure an accessory tool to the tool holder while preventing or limiting slippage of the flange 62 of the tool.